Lead-lanthanum-zirconium-titanate (PLZT) is a ceramic material that has been found to be useful as a capacitor dielectric as PLZT has a high dielectric constant and is capable of relatively high temperature operation, operation up to 150° C. for example. However, PLZT requires a substrate that is very smooth and can endure the 650° C. temperature for annealing PLZT. Prior attempts at forming a PLZT capacitor used polished nickel (Ni) foil, or a platinum (Pt) coated silicon wafer as a substrate for the capacitor. However, Ni foil requires polishing and oxidizes quickly, so an oxygen free working environment is required. Furthermore, a buffer layer of lanthanum-nickel-oxide (LNO) is needed to prevent diffusion between the Ni and the PLZT material. All of these issues make Ni foil a complicated and undesirably expensive substrate material choice. A Pt coated silicon wafer is rigid, so a capacitor formed on this substrate cannot be bent or rolled to meet certain packaging requirements. Furthermore, like Ni foil, a Pt coated silicon wafer is also undesirably expensive.